Sasunaru Is Eternity
by K. Albanez
Summary: It begins with death. Naruto had nearly given up on everything. Then 8 months later a new guy appears at the university that Naruto goes to...
1. Chapter 1

Sasunaru Is Eternity

Sasunaru Is Eternity

Chapter I – The End

_I guess...it starts with a song._

_There was nothing left to feel that day._

_Nothing even to…_

_I'm sorry Sasuke._

_I'm so sorry._

…_for what I have done…_

_Please, forgive me._

_I…_

_I shouldn't …_

…_have…_

_I shouldn't have let you die._

**1:33/4:47 Kissing You – Des Ree**

_A song is all that comforts me,_

_Yet it only makes me feel more pain._

_God I miss you so damn much._

_I don't think I can hold on._

_You have no idea how much I have been longing to join you._

_Heaven, hell._

_I don't care where you are I would join you._

_You were everything Sasuke._

_You hear that? Everything._

_I want you back._

_Back to the way we were._

_Sworn enemies remember?_

_Heh, stupid to think considering._

_Considering I was in love with you._

…_why you?_

_I love you Sasuke,_

_I love you._

_I miss you so much…_

…_but I cant give up just yet, remember?_

_You always said you wanted me to do the best that I could and live forever…but that was because you didn't want to see me fall._

_You didn't want to see me in pain._

_I guess this is the part where I move on, forget everything._

…_How can I?_

_God Sasuke this is so hard._

_Please, help me forget._

_Oh god rid me of this feeling._

_Please…_

…

…_I will never forget._

8 Months Later:

Any persons wishing to try out for the fighting squad this semester need to hand in their forms by the end of the week.

'Hey, hey-hey! Naruto!! Have you seen this poster man?!'

The blonde groaned, and put his hand over his eyes.

_Man the temperature sure was high._

'Yeah, I saw it.' The blonde remarked, sitting up and scratching the back of his head.

Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were two of many university students. It was the start of the year and already Naruto was getting back into his schedule of lazing around doing nothing.

Typical.

'You should join up this year! It was so fucking fun last time!!'

The blonde rolled his eyes and lay back down.

This was going to be another long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasunaru Is Eternity**

**Chapter II:**

'Seriously Shikamaru! I don't see the point in coming anymore, I know it's only the start of the year, but I'm already fed up and there's no way I'm going to be able to concentrate anyway.'

The brown headed male shrugged, and sat back in his chair.

'Maybe you'll see differently in a couple of hours…'

'Oh, and why's that?' The blonde remarked, dropping his hands onto the desk from behind the back of his head.

'I hear there's a new kid around.' Shikamaru carried on, glancing to Naruto with a slight smirk on his face.

'Guy or girl?' Naruto asked, scratching at the top of the desk with his nails.

'Guy.'

'So why are you assuming that's going to interest me?'

'It's not that dummy…his name might though.'

'Huh?' Naruto remarked, tilting his head to one side.

'Well, I'm not saying it's got anything to do with anything, but…'

'What's his name?' Naruto urged.

'QUIET!' Their teacher, Mr. Imuno ordered.

The class fell silent as they awaited their teachers' next request. The class had had the same teacher last year, so they knew that they needed to do as they were told if they wanted to get on his good side.

'That's better. Now, you will be given new books thi-'

The door opened at that precise moment.

'Excuse me.' A dark haired male said from the doorway. 'Is this the English Language class?'

Naruto slumped his head on the desk as soon as Mr. Imuno had started talking, but now he had heard a new voice, his lifted his head to see what was going on.

'Oh my…god.'

All eyes turned to Naruto, including the new guy.

Naruto's eyes widened. Even though the guy was a good few metres across the room, there was no mistaking the glint in his eye.

'Naruto, is there a problem?' Mr. Imuno said.

'No…it's, it's nothing.' Naruto replied, staring straight into the eyes of the dark-headed male. _It couldn't be…no, it's ridiculous. They look nothing alike; maybe it's just the light playing tricks on me. But…I swear I saw…a part of Sasuke within him._

It had made Naruto's heart beat furiously, but now he though about it, it seemed stupid. Just a mirage or something like that.

The guy turned his head away and looked once again towards the teacher.

'This is the English Language class,' Mr. Imuno informed the guy, 'And you would be our new pupil, yes?'

The guy nodded.

'And your name is?'

'Sasuke Imatara.'.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasunaru Is Eternity

**Chapter III:**

'Hey, Imatara!' Kiba called out as he left the English room. Naruto walked slowly behind, pondering.

Sasuke stopped and turned to face the energetic Kiba.

'Hello.'

Kiba stopped and shook hands with Sasuke, as Naruto glanced up from behind.

_They look __nothing__ alike.  
They have the same name, same color hair. I thought they had the same eyes but…_

_It's not him.  
It…never will be._

_This Sasuke had shoulder length wavy black hair. His eyes are dark brown, not black._

_It's really not him._

'This is Naruto.' Kiba exclaimed, shoving the blonde forwards.

'Hey.' Sasuke said raising his hand in a wave and stepping back as Naruto almost fell into him.

Naruto gave a small nod of recognition, and walked past him down the corridor.

Sasuke's hand was still half raised in the air.

He tilted his head to one side.

'Was is something I said?'

It wasn't him, so why am I still thinking about it?

Naruto's hands pushed deeper into his pockets as his body breathed out heavily in momentous sighs.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Naruto stopped in the hallway, people bustled happily around him as the blonde stood alone. He stepped towards the window and gazed out longingly.

_I wish it would stop._

He leant against the window, his breath condensing on the window frame each time he exhaled.

'God, you really cant keep your mind off me can you?' The raven emitted, chuckling slightly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto spun round wildly, 'You-'

Nothing.

'Hey, are you ok?'

'…erh, yeah. I guess.' Naruto said turning back round.

Bringing him face to face with Sasuke.

Naruto jumped slightly, and Sasuke took a step back again.

'Sorry.' He said sadly, his face lowering.

'No…no. It's ok, I just…' The blonde trailed off and his attention was caught by the outside again.

'That's alright. Kiba told me why you were so…off with me earlier and I got to thinking. I mean, I've always wanted a cool nickname anyway, and I would like to be your friend, so…maybe it might help, y'know, if people called me a different name?'

Naruto sighed, his mouth twitched into a smile.

'Thanks.'

Maybe this will make things ok?

'It's your decision if you want to be friends, but I don't want to cause anyone harm for any reason so, I will do this.' Sasuke said smiling.

_Yep, no way is that Sasuke._

_Too kind._

_Too gay._

'Being friends sounds…good. As for a nickname…I'm hopeless. Maybe you want to pick your own?'

'Nah, it's easier if someone else does it, it means something that way.' Sasuke replied, smiling.

'Oh, ok. Then how about…UKE??' The blonde joked


End file.
